De profundis
by Epsylon
Summary: Au moment où il disparaît, Axel entend la voix de Roxas. L’ironie de la chose le submerge. Il pourrait presque en rire. Mais il n’a pas de cœur pour faire cela.


Résumé : _Au moment où il disparaît, Axel entend la voix de Roxas. L'ironie de la chose le submerge. Il pourrait presque en rire. Mais il n'a pas de cœur pour cela._

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, etc. Vous connaissez la chanson :)

Ce texte doit bien avoir un an et demi. Peut-être deux ans. Je ne cesse de le réécrire, retravailler depuis des mois. Finalement, je vous le livre, sans trop savoir quoi en penser. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**De profundis**

_(titre inspiré de la magnifique lettre éponyme d'Oscar Wilde à Lord Bosie)_

**

* * *

  
**

- Axel !!

Sora crut que sa tête allait exploser alors qu'une voix qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne s'échappa de sa bouche.

Le rouquin à terre écarquilla les yeux.

- …Roxas…

Pris d'un sursaut d'énergie, il fit surgir une colonne de flammes. Voila qui retiendrait son adversaire quelques secondes, juste pour vérifier, juste pour être sûr, juste pour comprendre. Etait-ce vraiment la voix de Roxas ? N'avait-il pas été englouti dans l'âme de Sora ?

Sora rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient noirs. Totalement noirs, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer la pupille de l'iris de son œil.

- A…xel ?

Axel aurait presque put croire que l'absence de cœur des Similis n'était rien d'autre qu'une légende. Parce que pour un peu, son cœur se serait remis à battre. Un dernier regard, et le Simili disparut alors que Donald et Dingo rattrapaient Sora qui s'effondrait.

~ * ~

Lorsqu'ils se revirent par la suite, ce fut encore la cause du hasard. Perché au sommet du bâtiment de la gare du Couchant, Axel les observait se battre contre des Sans Cœur en souriant.

- L'Elu de la KeyBlade, sourit le rouquin, ça faisait quelques temps déjà.

On aurait dit qu'il goûtait à une plaisanterie connue de lui seul. Et pour ce que le Trio en savait, c'était peut-être bien le cas. _Souvenir Perdu_ atterrit instantanément dans la main de Sora alors que son visage se durcissait. Axel se mit à rire.

- Oh, du calme, dit le Simili en levant les mains, signe tacite qu'il ne les attaquerait pas.

Sora baissa lentement sa clef, dardant un regard glacial sur le Numéro Huit. Nullement impressionné, le Simili se laissa tomber en avant, atterrissant souplement devant eux. Son sourire, pourtant large, avait quelque chose de glacial.

- Tu continues malgré tout à les éliminer ?

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Axel éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux.

- Je suis l'Elu de la Keyblade, hésita Sora, je suis fait pour cela.

Un battement de cil, un battement de cœur, et Axel était près de lui. Pourtant la Clef ne sauta pas dans la main de Sora comme elle le faisait toujours.

- Tu peux aussi rentrer chez toi sans te retourner, dit Axel d'une voix douce, presque caressante. Crois-tu que les Sans Cœur aient attendu ta venue pour exister ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu pourras sauver les mondes ? Tu as essayé autrefois et regarde-nous, plus puissants de jour en jour – grâce à toi. Rentre chez toi, Sora. Rends moi Roxas.

Sora plissa les yeux au nom maudit.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux !

_On a besoin de toi, Roxas_

- Et je ne veux pas savoir ! cria-t-il, en reculant.

_Tu es Roxas… Roxas. ROXAS._

Sora tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Derrière lui, Axel resta immobile. Un sourire mauvais étira son visage.

_Je sais que tu es là, Roxas. J'en ai eu la preuve. _

C'était bien la voix de Roxas qu'il avait entendu sortir de la bouche de Sora. Et même s'il devait chasser son âme, son esprit et son cœur, il retrouverait Roxas.

~ * ~

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sora en baissant son arme.

Axel ne faisait pas mine de l'attaquer. Sora ne savait pas comment réagir face au roux. Il était incapable de simplement le détruire comme le dicterait la raison, mais Axel n'attaquait pas et n'était pas non plus agressif. S'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, Sora se serait peut-être avoué qu'il ne _pouvait _pas détruire le Simili.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, dit Axel.

Son sourire était triste.

- Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Je pense que je le veux, parce que je ne peux penser à rien d'autre. Parce que le reste ne compte pas. Est-ce un sentiment, une volonté ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ; tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est là.

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Il pensait que tu saurais. Il pensait qu'il était possible que les Similis aient des cœurs et qu'ils puissent ressentir des choses.

- Quoi ?

- Venant de Roxas, c'est tout à fait possible, sourit Axel, l'air mélancolique. Son « ancien » cœur était si puissant. Mais… Il avait tort. Il n'y a pas de sentiments. Juste des souvenirs, dit Axel, et c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, à nous autres les Similis.

Il était proche. Beaucoup trop sans doute. Mais Sora ne pouvait bouger.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent lorsque Axel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et que, la main sur son épaule, il l'attira vers lui. La caresse ne dura qu'un seul instant, mais cela valait sans doute une éternité entière.

Axel s'évanouit dans les ténèbres.

Il laissa Sora avec une envie de pleurer dans la gorge. De pleurer des larmes qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes.

~*~

- Ben ça alors, fit Dingo.

Donald ne dit rien.

Sora fixait toujours l'endroit où Axel avait disparu.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que, au Château Disney, pareille chose ne s'était jamais vue.

Un garçon embrassant un garçon ? Donald et Dingo ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de la question. Ils avaient vu un monstre amoureux d'une jeune fille, une sirène éprise d'un humain, une princesse entichée d'un mendiant, une enfant amoureuse d'un rêve, mais _cela_… Jamais.

- Ben ça alors, fit encore Dingo. Oh, oh, on dirait qu'il t'a pris pour une fille, Sora.

Il examina Sora comme pour déterminer s'il était possible ou non de faire pareille méprise.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il m'a pris pour ce Roxas, soupira l'Elu de la Keyblade qui commençait à en avoir assez.

- Ben ça alors…

Donald ne dit rien.

Un garçon embrassant un garçon.

~ * ~

Sora était silencieux depuis quelques temps. Trop silencieux peut-être. Toujours aussi généreux, dynamique, prêt à dégommer du Sans Cœur. Mais silencieux.

Donald et Dingo échangeaient des regards inquiets derrière son dos. Ca n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Etait-ce cette histoire grotesque qui le tracassait ? Dingo se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si un inconnu posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peine perdue, l'idée était si ridicule ne serait-ce qu'à _formuler_ qu'il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir à la question.

Tout de même Sora n'était pas comme d'habitude. Dingo était inquiet pour son ami. Il aimait les histoires qui se finissent bien et que les gens soient heureux autour de lui.

- Me dis pas que tu penses encore à ce Axel ? dit Dingo, un soir où les étoiles s'allumaient sur la Cité du Crépuscule.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment lui à qui je pense.

- Qui alors ? Riku ? Ou Kairi ? Tu sais, j'ai dans l'idée que le Roi sait peut-être où ils sont.

Sora secoua la tête.

- Peut-être. En fait, je pense surtout… à Roxas.

Roxas, ce nom qui les poursuivait depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leurs périples.

_Roxas nous avons besoin de toi.  
Tu es l'un des nôtres  
Tu es Roxas  
Roxas  
Roxas  
_

Que s'était-il passé, à peine quelques jours plus tôt ? Quelle était cette voix dans sa gorge qui avait prononcé des mots qu'il n'avait pas voulu prononcé ? Donald et Dingo ajoutèrent par la suite que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur – comment remarquèrent-ils pareil détail demeura un mystère pour Sora.

- Je crois que je devrais aller voir Merlin, dit lentement Sora.

-…

- J'ai besoin de réponses. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je dois savoir.

Dingo et Donald hochèrent la tête.

- Je comprends, dit le canard.

- On est avec toi ! affirma Dingo.

Sora sourit. Il avait des amis formidables, tout de même.

Il aurait voulu savoir aussi pourquoi l'étreinte d'Axel lui était si familière.

~*~

_Roxas s'étire, ses os craquent._

_Roxas aime le sourire d'Axel, même s'il ne veut rien dire, même si c'est juste un étirement des lèvres, ça lui va bien. Il croit voir encore devant lui le cœur qui s'envole, un autre cœur pur pour Kingdom Hearts. _

_Ils se rapprochent du but._

_Axel pose une main sur son épaule._

_- Bien joué, partenaire, dit-il avec son grand sourire. Comme toujours. _

_Roxas a envie de rire, il ne sait pas bien pourquoi. Ses doigts effleurent la bouche d'Axel. _

~*~

Sora se réveilla en sursaut. Il frissonna et attrapa la couverture qui glissait sur son bras, la ramena sur son épaule. Et s'ils s'étaient tous trompés ? Et s'il n'y avait point besoin d'un cœur pour ressentir des choses ? La chose semblait absurde, mais lorsque Sora pensait à Roxas, ce n'était plus si inimaginable que cela.

Il y avait quelque chose entre Axel et Roxas qui demandait à être sauvé.

Sora ne sut pourquoi il se sentait si mal de ne rien pouvoir faire. Après tout, Axel était son ennemi. Il faisait partie de l'Organisation XIII…

_Ses lèvres sur les siennes…_

Il s'était battu contre lui à de nombreuses reprises.

_Ses yeux verts…_

Non. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était des souvenirs. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Un mensonge que les Similis entretenaient pour se sentir moins vides.

_Le désespoir avec lequel il prononçait le nom de Roxas…_

De toute façon, Sora ne pouvait rien faire. Tout juste le détruire. Et même si cela lui semblait mal, il le ferait. Pour protéger les mondes du danger que représentait l'Organisation XIII. Peu importait ces rêves étranges. Ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importait cette pointe de culpabilité ; elle n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Comme s'il avait un cœur. _

~*~

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, grogna Saix.

Xemnas éclata de rire. Saix lui jeta un regard vide. Le visage du chef de l'Organisation XIII n'exprimait strictement rien. Comme s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose drôle. Comme s'il se souvenait seulement de la signification de ce mot.

- Qui parle de confiance ? dit finalement Xemnas en observant la clarté de la lune. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'Axel réussisse à pervertir le cœur de Sora pour faire renaître Roxas.

- Axel se moque de Kingdom Hearts. Il ne veut plus rien !

Xemnas eut un horrible sourire.

- Plus rien. Excepté Roxas. Il est prêt à tout pour qu'il revienne.

Il leva une main.

- Et dans le cas, improbable, qu'il échoue… Tu t'occuperas des gens que Sora aime. En commençant par cette fille. _Kairi_.

Saix s'inclina et disparut.

Xemnas entrouvrit les lèvres, et seule la lune entendit les murmures qui s'en échappèrent.

_  
_~*~

- Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Cet Axel là ne ressemblait pas à celui de la dernière fois. A cette esquisse humaine un peu fragile qui avait perdu sa voix en entendant une autre l'appeler.

Les Similis ont des souvenirs, se souvint Sora. Il était aussi certain qu'ils pouvaient avoir des cœurs. Mais Sora n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ces choses là avec Axel. Il semblait froid, un peu agressif. Sora se mit en position de combat. Il para sans mal le premier coup d'Axel.

- _Lumière_, cria-t-il.

Il invoqua le pouvoir de Vaillance et se jeta sur Axel. Deux Keyblade, l'une parant, l'autre attaquant. Axel éclata de rire. Et le feu recouvrit tout.

- Tu te bats même comme lui.

Il y avait quelque chose de cassé, de désespéré dans sa voix. Sora se contenta de frapper, frapper, attaquer pour défendre, éviter les assauts brûlants d'Axel. Et sans prévenir, ce dernier disparut.

Sora resta la bouche grande ouverte, un cri suspendu aux lèvres.

_Tu te bats même comme lui._

Encore lui. Encore ce Roxas. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Donald et Dingo, qui discutaient plus loin avec Hayner, Pence et Olette, les saluèrent en vitesse pour tenter de rattraper leur ami. Avait-il mangé quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas réussi ? Ou était-ce plus grave ?

Vingt secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le vaisseau Gunmi.

Cap vers la Forteresse Oubliée.

Sora devait savoir.

Il devait voir Merlin. _  
_

_Tu te bats même comme lui._

_  
_~*~

Merlin se caressa la barbe d'un air soucieux, signe d'une profonde réflexion chez lui. Mais Sora ne s'inquiétait pas. Un homme, magicien, créature, ou quoiqu'il fût, qui pouvait aller d'un monde à l'autre, d'un temps à l'autre, en emmenant des voyageurs avec lui, ne pouvait que détenir les clefs de ce qui lui y arrivait. Sora avait l'impression que c'était important. Que c'était quelque chose contre quoi il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Et il y avait tellement de douleur sur le visage d'Axel.

- Et tous les Similis de l'Organisation XIII, à un moment ou à un autre, l'ont appelé « Roxas » conclut Dingo qui avait fini son récit.

Sora revint sur Terre. Merlin caressait toujours sa barbe. Son drôle de chapeau pendait au dessus de son nez. Dans un coin, une théière sifflait ; le hibou tapa du bec sur le service de porcelaine qui se calma.

- Merci Archimède, dit Merlin. Mes enfants, il semble que nous ayons un problème.

Sora admira la lucidité du vieux magicien.

- Mais je n'ai actuellement aucune idée de la façon dont nous pourrions le résoudre.

L'Elu de la Keyblade ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. L'affaire se montrait plus compliquée que prévue, et il sentait au fond de lui que sa résolution n'aurait rien de facile, et qu'elle risquait d'être douloureuse. Sora ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait – qui était exactement Roxas – mais il sentait que les larmes et le sang seraient le prix à payer. Il avait déjà payé plus qu'il n'aurait dû, avait connu des épreuves qu'aucun garçon de son âge n'aurait dû connaître. Il n'avait pas envie d'exposer son cœur au danger, mais il semblait bien que nul ne lui en laissait le choix. Tôt ou tard, il devrait affronter Roxas.

- Toutefois, je vais réfléchir là-dessus. Je verrai si je peux trouver quelque chose pour t'aider, Sora.

~*~

Demyx faisait tournoyer son sitar – c'était le seul moment où le visage de Demyx s'éclairait un peu, quand il faisait de la musique. L'instrument jetait des gerbes d'eau sur Axel mais le Simili ne semblait pas s'en soucier. En fait, l'eau ne mouillait même pas sa longue robe noire.

- Axel, le jeu, c'est plutôt le truc de Luxord.

- Tu en sais quelque chose, Demyx, commenta Axel en regardant ses ongles.

Demyx haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce garçon, Axel ?

- J'applique le plan de Xemnas.

Demyx écarquilla les yeux. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de possibilités, mais pas à celle-ci. De l'avis du blond, si c'était réellement le cas, alors il s'y prenait comme un manche. Quel était le bus d'Axel ? Il n'avait jamais fait mystère de son mépris pour les machinations et voilà qu'il en suivait une à la lettre ?

- Le plan de –

- Je veux que Roxas revienne.

Axel était prêt à n'importe quoi pour cela. Pour saisir tout ce qui n'avait pas été. Pour Roxas. Et il n'avait que faire des conséquences.

Demyx posa le sitar et se rapprocha d'Axel. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Axel le poussa contre un mur, durement. La pierre écorcha la peau à travers la robe, mais Demyx le sentit à peine. Il laissa Axel l'embrasser. Il laissa Axel faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le Simili griffa sans douceur l'épaule de Demyx. Le blond rit dans son cou. Il se contenta d'enlacer le Numéro VIII. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier en faisant cela, juste la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, chose agréable au demeurant. Il aurait pu étreindre un dieu ou un nain, c'eût été pareil.

Pourtant Demyx avait l'obscure sensation qu'Axel perdait les pédales. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment plus rond chez lui.

Il s'accrocha à lui, espérant pouvoir retenir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant le semblant de raison qu'il lui restait.

~*~

- Mais où va Axel ? soupira Demyx.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Luxord. Inhabituellement, elle était sérieuse. Un éclat bizarre dans les yeux, il le regardait.

- Quelque part où tu ne peux pas le suivre.

-…

- Pas sans risquer de perdre le peu qu'il reste de toi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous n'avons pas de cœur. Que nous reste-t-il sinon nos corps ? Et Kingdom Hearts.

Le regard de Luxord se ferma.

- Je pense que la mort d'Axel pourrait figurer dans nos prochaines directives.

Une main sur son épaule, un souffle dans son oreille, le joueur de cartes était rapide, trop rapide.

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui. Axel a fait un choix. Il est prêt à tout pour y arriver, même à se battre contre nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ? soupira Demyx, fatigué par ces complots, ces intrigues sans queue ni tête.

Demyx n'aimait pas se prendre la tête. Certes il n'aimait pas grand-chose, mais ces choses compliquées – ce qui avait été la spécialité de Marluxia – figuraient en tête de liste. Et Luxord prétendait qu'Axel ourdissait le même genre de chose ?

- Il a enlevé Kairi.

Demyx lâcha son sitar – ce n'était pas de la surprise, bien sûr, la surprise est un sentiment – et Luxord, toujours prescient, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne vole en éclat sur le sol.

- Mais Saix…

- Tu vois ce que je voulais dire.

Une _tape_ amicale sur l'épaule et Luxord sortait en flottant de la pièce, laissant Demyx à bout de force.

~*~

Sora sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac en reconnaissant la silhouette, maintenant familière d'Axel. L'air mit un moment avant de descendre dans ses poumons ; quelque chose lui bloquait la gorge – mais Sora refusait de croire que c'était le _regard_ que lui jeta Axel. Il fit un pas vers lui.

- _Axel._

Il avait vaguement envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer, de supplier Axel de l'aider, de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment son envie, pourtant elle lui appartenait. Il voulait juste que cela _s'arrête._ Les rêves – les souvenirs ? – la douleur – l'attirance ? – son image, toujours tapie dans un coin de son cerveau.

~*~

_« Axel. »_

_Il regarde autour de lui. Tout est blanc, d'un blanc brillant, lumineux, si semblable au Manoir Oblivion, là où tout a commencé. _

_« Axel. »_

_Il est seul. Pas un souffle. Juste une pièce blanche qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Sur les fenêtres vitrées laissant passer les timides rayons du soleil, d'étranges motifs sont peints, en blanc. _

_Dans ce monde éthéré, Axel croit qu'il peut exploser. Est-il mort ?_

_« Axel. »_

_Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Fermant les yeux, se massant les tempes, il se souvient d'Illusiopolis et de la foudre qui lui est tombée dessus. L'ironie de la chose le sidère tant qu'il pourrait éclater de rire. Mais il n'a pas de cœur pour cela. _

_Si jamais il a eu une chance d'en avoir un, elle est perdue avec Roxas. _

_La simple évocation de ce nom lui creuse un trou dans la poitrine. Une écorchure béante, voilà ce qu'est l'intérieur de son corps._

_La voix de Roxas dans la bouche de Sora. Il se rappelle chaque mot, chaque intonation sans même fermer les yeux. Et cette si petite pointe d'espoir (que Roxas_ revienne, _s'il vous plaît) a tout détruit sur son passage. _

_Axel pourrait éclater de rire. Mais il n'a plus de cœur pour cela. _

_Les contours de la salle blanche s'effacent, et il comprend qu'il est en train de se réveiller._

« Axel. »

_Et au moment où il disparaît, il entend la voix qui l'appelle. _

~*~

Sora eut l'irrésistible envie de nouer ses bras autour de la taille d'Axel et de laisser l'énergie du roux le porter et résoudre tous ses problèmes. Il pouvait le faire.

Mais Sora ne bougea pas.

Axel fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Sora eut un mouvement de recul mais le Simili fut plus rapide et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'attirant vers lui.

- Roxas… rends-moi Roxas…

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de brisé qui ne pouvait être recollé, quelque chose de coupant qui tailladait une plaie dans son cœur.

Mais Sora ne bougea pas.

- Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur, dit Axel. Les Similis ne ressentent rien… mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant le regard sur Sora. Les yeux d'Axel étaient immenses.

- Rends-moi Roxas…, supplia-t-il.

_Je ne peux pas… sans lui_.

Il ne pouvait pas quoi ? Il ne pouvait rien. Ce constat empoigna Axel, comme l'on plonge dans une cascade, et lui fit tourner la tête. Alors, il disparut, s'effaça dans les ténèbres. Il perdait lentement la raison loin de Roxas. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Et avoir entendu sa voix, de nouveau, dans la bouche de Sora avait démoli ses barrières.

Sora recula, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Une autre voix sortit de sa bouche.

- Axel… je suis désolé…

~*~

_Les yeux de Roxas sont bleus, comme les siens. La main d'Axel tombe sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffent. Cela peut passer pour un geste affectueux, pour autant qu'on puisse parler d'affection entre des êtres sans cœur ni âme. Roxas sourit, ne se dérobe pas au contact, qui a des vertus apaisantes. Il pourrait presque dormir sous les soins d'Axel. Cela fait des éternités qu'il n'a pas fermé les yeux. Il ne veut pas dormir, il ne veut pas se souvenir, quelque chose en lui clame que cela ferait mal. _

_Les Similis ne rêvent pas, ils se souviennent. _

~*~

- Réponds-moi, supplia Sora, qui est Roxas ?

Les bras d'Axel se refermèrent sur lui, comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie.

- Tu le sais déjà, dit-il.

-… J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises.

Un silence, léger comme un mensonge s'installa entre eux. Axel posa une main caressante, trompeuse sur sa joue. Et sa voix douce lui poignarda le cœur.

- Roxas est ton double. Les ténèbres de ton cœur. Il est ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas. (Les yeux semblèrent s'allumer ; de ce feu que manipulait si aisément le rouquin) Il est à moi.

- Je…

- Roxas est ton Simili, acheva impitoyablement Axel.

Il y avait un sourire cruel sur le visage d'Axel. Sora trembla et trembla davantage quand le rouquin se pencha sur lui.

Mais il disparut, très vite, sans le toucher – l'embrasser – laissant Sora à genoux.

_Les ténèbres de ton cœur_.

La chose qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Ses propres ténèbres.

~*~

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne revoie Axel. Des jours, des semaines peut-être, pendant lesquelles il ouvrit des serrures, aidés par ses amis. Des mondes qu'il connaissait déjà, de nouveaux mondes emplis de dangers dans lesquels il se jetait à bras ouverts. Peut-être pour se prouver quelque chose, peut-être parce qu'il y était obligé – le devoir – mais aussi parce qu'il aimait cela. Le frisson du danger, l'appel de la Clé, la vigueur des combats.

Il cessa de chercher Axel et Donald et Dingo se détendirent – un peu. Tout semblait revenir à la normale, aussi normale que puisse être leur vie. Ils combattirent des Sans Cœurs plus effrayants les uns que les autres, retrouvèrent de vieux amis.

Les rêves ne s'arrêtaient pas, mais il n'en parlait jamais. Cela ne servait à rien d'en faire mention. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire et cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter ses amis.

Le temps passa et Sora finit par penser à autre chose. Kairi. Kairi. _Kairi._

Riku, aussi.

Lorsque plus tard, Axel se matérialisa devant lui, la réaction de Sora ne tarda pas. La Clef apparut dans ses mains, et Axel leva les siennes, un éclat de rire dans le regard.

- Calme-toi Sora, ronronna-t-il. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de m'attaquer. D'autant que je suis le seul à savoir où se trouve ta jolie petite amie.

Il y avait une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux, une étincelle de folie, peut-être. Sora déglutit difficilement. Il ne bougea pas quand Axel se rapprocha, bientôt il fut proche, trop proche. Sora ferma juste les yeux quand le rouquin l'attira contre lui, et le jeune garçon se laissa faire, sachant qu'il devrait probablement se débattre, détester cela, le détester lui, mais il en était incapable. Il voulait presque serrer Axel dans ses bras. Un sanglot se brisa dans sa gorge.

- Où est Kairi, dit-il, je t'en prie, dis-moi où elle est…

- Peu importe, dit Axel en prenant le menton de Sora entre son pouce et son index et en forçant ce dernier à croiser son regard.

Les yeux bleus affrontèrent les verts, et refusèrent de lâcher prise. Axel éclata de rire, puis il l'embrassa. Sora essaya de reculer, par instinct plutôt qu'autre chose, mais les bras d'Axel le retinrent sans mal. Le Simili approfondit le baiser.

Sora n'avait pas oublié cette sensation.

- Je te déteste, murmura Sora, contre ses dents.

- Et moi je t'aime, répondit Axel, hilare.

- Les Simili n'ont pas de cœur, cracha Sora. Tu es aveuglé par ton désir. Tu veux l'aimer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour. Je ne suis pas Roxas. Il est parti, il ne reviendra pas – Sora trouva enfin la force de le repousser – tu dois t'y faire.

Le sourire d'Axel s'effaça et Sora retint à temps les excuses qui voulaient franchir ses lèvres, et endigua la vague de culpabilité qui montait en lui.

Mais c'était la vérité. N'est-ce pas ?

Axel baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, il n'y avait plus rien de joyeux dans son expression. Sora ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froid ; la conscience de ce qu'était Axel le heurta réellement. Jusqu'à présent, ses sourires lui avaient fait oublié que Axel était un ennemi, un Simili, un membre de l'Organisation XIII. Qu'il était dangereux et qu'il le détruirait s'il le pouvait. Sora serra les doigts autour de sa Keyblade, prêt à se battre.

- Il reviendra, dit Axel. _Je_ le ferai revenir. Peu importe ton sort. J'ai besoin de lui.

C'était comme si on lui avait appris la couleur pour le projeter ensuite dans un monde en noir et blanc. Comment pouvait-il supporter de vivre ainsi quand il savait ce qu'il existait quelque part ? Axel ne voulait pas se donner la peine d'expliquer quoique ce soit à Sora. Il voulait juste Roxas.

~*~

Sora resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis il redevint lui-même alors que Donald tirait doucement sur sa manche.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, dit son ami.

Il avait l'air inquiet, si tant est qu'un canard puisse avoir l'air inquiet.

L'Elu de la Keyblade ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée. _Peu importe… je veux juste qu'il revienne._

Si ce n'était qu'un Simili, si ce n'était qu'un être sans âme, pourquoi se sentait-il comme s'il avait volé la vie de quelqu'un ? Comme s'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne se réveille jamais ? Roxas était voué à disparaître, depuis le début ; il n'avait été qu'une marionnette dans les mains d'Ansem, dans les mains de l'Organisation XIII.

Il était insensé de revenir sur le passé. Sora devait aller de l'avant et retrouver Kairi et Riku. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

- Il faut partir maintenant. Nous avons reçu un message de la Forteresse. On nous attend près des Fortifications.

~*~

* * *

~*~

C'était toujours le corps de Sora mais il y avait Roxas en face de lui. Il en était certain, aussi sûr que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel et que le soleil se lève. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi, ni comment une telle chose était possible, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir c'était que Roxas était là, juste devant lui.

_Tu dois me laisser partir. _

_On se reverra._

Ca ressemblait à une promesse.

_Il a un destin._

_Nous ne sommes que des Similis. Nous pouvons juste disparaître. _

_Axel…_

_Comme si j'avais un cœur._

_On se reverra_.

Lorsque Axel rouvrit les yeux, il savait avec certitude que Roxas était parti. Qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

C'était fini.

~*~

Sora ne se sentit jamais aussi triste et impuissant qu'à cet instant là. Axel était prostré sur le sol, dans une attitude de souffrance muette qui balayait tout sur son passage. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était ainsi et ce qu'il pouvait bien rester de l'esprit du Simili.

- Axel, chuchocha-t-il.

Le Numéro VIII releva la tête. Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Son visage semblait _mort_, ses yeux étaient éteints, il n'y avait plus rien derrière. C'était un corps sans âme, encore moins qu'un Simili.

Puis il parla, achevant de briser le cœur de Sora.

- Je me disais que lorsque j'aurai retrouvé Roxas, cela comblerait le vide et le blanc. Comme avant… J'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur, tu comprends ? Maintenant… c'est juste mort. Vide. Il n'y a plus rien… même pas l'espoir de le revoir.

Il se tut.

Sora l'enlaça. La sensation familière et agréable avait disparu, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il le serra plus fort. Les bras d'Axel pendaient le long de son corps.

- Retrouve Kairi, souffla Axel, comme une caresse. Et prends soin de ton cœur. (S'il avait pu, il aurait sans doute souri) C'est la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Sora.

Axel esquissa un sourire. Ca ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, et Sora distingua dans cette grimace tous les dégâts qu'avait subi Axel. Il ne restait de lui qu'un champ de ruines, une caricature de vie.

Il était mort de l'intérieur.

* * *

fin.


End file.
